


Breakfast Potions

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad is drinking something awful and mysterious at breakfast. It must be a potion! Short Calvin silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Evil_Little_Dog's prompt: Calvin and Hobbes, Calvin+his parents (or Suzie), "Mmmm, I can feel it working...." Originally posted at comment_fic community on LJ

"Mmmm, I can feel it working..." Calvin's dad murmured to himself from the breakfast table. 

Calvin craned his neck from his side of the table at his father's cup. "What's working? What are you drinking?" 

"A magic elixir," his dad said. 

Calvin looked at Hobbes, eyes wide. Hobbes looked at the cup. 

"What's it do?" 

"It keeps adults from becoming zombies." His dad took another sip. 

Huh. So if he didn't drink it, he'd become a zombie? Cool. "Can I try?" If it kept adults from being zombies, it probably could make kids invincible. 

His dad looked at the cup, then at Calvin. "Sure. Fine." 

Calvin took it in both hands. It was warm and the liquid was dark and smelled strong. He look a sip and nearly dropped the cup. "Ugh, gak! Eew, it's poison! Hobbes, it's going to eat my stomach open!" 

"Calvin." His dad took the cup back. 

"Blech!" He held out his hand to Hobbes. "Gimmie the milk, I need to neutralize it!" 

Hobbes moved the milk away. "It's my breakfast, get your own." 

"Hobbes, it's life or death here!" 

"Calvin. Calvin it's just coffee." His dad took another sip--or maybe more of a gulp--of the liquid. "It's not toxic." 

"...oh." Calvin stopped falling out of his chair from death throes. "Why the heck would you drink something that gross?"

"I wonder," his dad sighed. He snagged the milk on his way out of the kitchen.


End file.
